mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
Another Slice of Life
''Event start on June 1st, 2018. ''Another Slice of Life event is a sequel to Slice of Life Mega Event with some characters reappearing in this event. ---- Cranky Doodle: I'll never understand the ponies in this town, Matilda... Our wedding isn't for a while yet, but everyone's already all gussied up and lookin' at me funny! Strangest thing... Matilda: You're right! That's... Oh, NO! Our invitations are printed wrong! The musicians, the makeup, the flowers ~~ we've got to reschedule EVERYTHING! Matilda: AND MY WEDDING PLANNER'S OFF FIGHTING A BUGBEAR!!! Somepony's gotta help me... YOU! Amethyst Star! I need to move an entire wedding to a totally different day! Amethyst Star: What?! Nopony's asked me to organize anything since Twilight came to town... but for you, Matilda? Of course I'll do it! ---- Quest #1: A Little Plight Music | outro = Aw, YEAH! DJ Pon-3 always lays down the sickest beats, no matter WHOSE wedding it~~ Wait. Cranky and Matilda's wedding is WHEN, now?! }}Octavia:' Amethyst, dear... I know I'm supposed to perform at the ceremony, but I'll still haven't sorted out what to play. 'Octavia:' All these wedding songs are so... STANDARD! I want Matilda and Cranky's wedding to be special... 'Amethyst Star:' Hmm... That IS a problem. Why don't you do a little brainstorming with DJ Pon-3? The two of you could... I don't know... invent some kind of cello-dubstep hybrid! Like "cello-Step"! ---- Milestone #1: Together in Harmony | character1 = DJ Pon-3 | character2 = Bon Bon | character3 = Muffins | cost = 250 | timer1 = 2h 30m | timer2 = 3h | timer3 = 1h 45m | outro = What's that amazing sound...?! It's like electronica and chamber music adopted a foal together... and that foal knows how to rock! }}'Bon Bon:' I have to admit, Lyra... when Matilda said we needed this wedding venue ready so soon, I was a little nervous! 'Lyra Heartstrings:' Me too ~~ but with you by my side, I know we'll get it done in time! Anything's possible when you know somepony as well as we... uh... Wait... 'Lyra Heartstrings:' This conversation... Have we... have we done this before...? I feel, like... like we've BEEN to Cranky and Matilda's wedding already, somehow! Maybe even TWICE! 'Bon Bon:' Don't be silly, Lyra... If that were true, you'd already know that I was an undercover S.M.I.L.E. agent! And we haven't even GOTTEN to that part yet, which... um... Oh. That IS weird... 'Bon Bon:' No... No, not weird ~~ IMPOSSIBLE!!! WHAT'S GOING ON AROUND H~~ ---- Quest #2: Back to the Action | outro = I've gotta get in shape for the wedding, too! You never know when Rarity might make an apperance... if she's not still fighting that bugbear. }} Quest #3: The Stylist Is OUT | outro = Sheesh... What kind of stylist goes on adventures for days at a time? Well, Rarity does, I guess... but she's more of a fashionista! }}'Matilda:' Oh no... there are so many things I'm forgetting! I hope Cranky remembers to check in with the musicians... And the stylist...! With him gone, I'll NEVER get my mane done in time! '''Steven Magnet:' Never fear... STEVEN MAGNET IS HERE!!! And he's going to make YOU look fabulous! Ohh, Matilda... I've just got to say ~~ I've only just met you, and I already feel like we're family! Matilda: YOU'RE Steven Magnet?! Steven Magnet: Of course! Cranky's best beast ~~ and YOUR stylist! Typical of Cranky to leave out minor details like the fact that I'm... y'know... a sea monster, right? I just love that old burro! ---- Quest #4: The Stylist Is IN! | outro = Truffle is always willing to help out ~~ no matter who's asking! And Steven Magnet seems REALLY good at asking. }}Bon Bon:' (... What do you mean, "time loop"?!) 'Lyra Heartstrings:' (It's the only thing that makes sense! That whole time travel... THING from last Hearth's Warming must've messed with reality more than we thought...) 'Lyra Heartstrings:' (And it's not just Cranky's wedding, either! Now that I'm thinking about it... I DEFINITELY remember the Changelings being liberated more than once. The Storm King's invasion, too!) 'Bon Bon:' (You're... you're right! I don't know why we're the only ones who've noticed it... but we have to DO something, Lyra. We have to think of some way to fix this!) 'Bon Bon:' (But no matter WHAT we do... we have to make sure that nopony notices us doing it. The fate of HISTORY ITSELF might depend on us acting exactly the same as we did the first t--) ---- Quest #5: Uh... What? | outro = Hm? Synchronized dancing...? I'm sorry ~~ I wasn't paying attention. Steven Magnet's being a LOT more interesting right now! }} Milestone #2: Best Beast Beautification! | character1 = Lyra Heartstrings | character2 = Amethyst Star | character3 = Cloud Chaser | cost = 400 | timer1 = 1h 45m | timer2 = 2h 30m | timer3 = 1h(?) | outro = Wow... Matilda looks Great! I mean ~~ even greater than usual!... I wonder if Steven Magnet does clawicures, too? }}'Matilda:' I'm sorry, Steven... All this time, I guess I assumed you were a pony! And I had no idea you and Cranky had such adventures together... '''Steven Magnet:' Oh, honey, you don't know the half of it! But let me tell you something: In all that we've been through together, the only thing he ever cared about was finding you. Matilda: Really? ---- Quest #6: Here Comes the Groom | outro = Wait... How long IS Cranky taking to get ready for his wedding, anyway? Something tells me he'll, uh... he'll be a while. }}Matilda: Haha! Cranky IS the sweetest thing, isn't he? All the stress I've put myself through... all the stress I've put HIM through... Matilda: The only thing that matter is that we're together. The wedding isn't the important thing ~~ the marriage is! Steven Magnet: Hahahahaaa! Oh, goodness gracious... If you believe that, I've got a bridge to sell you! Steven Magnet: All these ponies travelling to Ponyville, putting on uncomfortable clothes, sitting through a long ceremony... You think any of them care about the marriage?! Hahahaaaa!!! Steven Magnet: ... Honey, the wedding is EVERYTHING. ---- Quest #7: The Fabulous Fainting Florists | outro = Okay, does anypony have smelling salts? I'm starting to get worried about-- Oh, thank Celestia, they're finally awake! }}Lily Valley: S... sorry abou that... I just... I THOUGHT you said you wanted Matilda's arrangements... EARLY. Amethyst Star: Uh... actually? That's exactly what I DID s-- Lily Valley: (GASP!*) Daisy: THIS IS AWFUL!!! Roseluck: The horror... THE HORROR! ---- Quest #8: No Shrinking Violets! | outro = Amethyst really calmed that florist pony down! I guess that's part of what makes her the second-best organizer in all of Ponyville... }} Quest #9: Late Bloomer | outro = The shipment of zinnias came in early after all... but Lily saw one of them had a broken stem, and almost passed out anyway. Partial victory...? }}Lyra Heartstrings:' ... But do you really think that'll work? 'Bon Bon:' I hope so. Remember what happened last time? If we can just get into the Crystal Mine without anypony noticing and pick up some quantum entanglement gems, we can meet up with~~ ---- Quest #10: A Quest about Centerpieces | outro = What's that about decorative centerpiece elements, again? I thought we were talking about flower arrangements! ... Weren't we? }} Milestone #3: A Rose by Any Other Name... | character1 = Amethyst Star | character2 = Lily Valley | character3 = Sunshower Raindrops | cost = 500 | timer1 = 1h 30m | timer2 = 1h 15m | timer3 = 1h | outro = That sure is a lot of roses... but is it ENOUGH roses? I don't really know how wedding planning works. }}'Lily Valley:' Okay... Okay. Crisis averted! It was REALLY close, but i think we may actually have enough flowers for the wedding! 'Amethyst Star:' That's fantastic, Lily Valley! I knew you could-- 'Lily Valley:' OH MY GOODNESS. I FORGOT ABOUT THE PODIUM. WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TO DECORATE THE PODIUM. DOES ANYPONY ELSE FEEL LIGHTHEADDDdddeddd-- 'Amethyst Star:' ... Aaand she fainted again. Great. What are we going to do now? 'Muffins:' Um... I think I might have an idea? Ever since I messed up Cranky and Matilda's wedding invitations, I've felt just awful... but I've finally figured out how I can help! ---- Quest #11: Time for Muffins! | outro = O... kay? I have no idea where THAT pony was going, but I think Matilda's finally ready to walk down the aisle! At least, I THINK she is... }} Quest #12: We Can Hear the Bells Already... | outro = Whew... I thought the cakes wouldn't make it in time, but then DJ Pon-3 brought them in on some kind of mobile sound system? I don't even know. }}'Lyra Heartstrings :' ... We have to HURRY, Bon B-- I mean, Sweetie Drops! The wedding's almost started ~~ we're running out of time! 'Bon Bon :' I know ~~ but at least that means everypony's attention will be on the venue instead of on us! And he SHOULD still be at the bowling alley... Remember: Last time, he got there late! 'Lyra Heartstrings :' Well, I hope he's figured out that we're in a time loop, too, because if we can't get him those gems by-- OH SWEET CELESTIA, WE'RE BEING WATCHED AGAIN. TIME TO IMPROVISED-- Quest #13: Look at Lyra! | outro = Wow... I don't know what's going on, but that is a REALLY attention-grabbing tap dance. But... uh... where did Bon Bon go? }} Quest #14: Don't Look at Bon Bon! | outro = Okay... Whatever this is -- and to be clear, I have NO idea what this is -- it's making me late for the ceremony. Let's get over there! }}'Mayor Mare :' Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in mare-trimony. As I look around this room, I can only imagine how UNCOMFORTABLE Cranky must be! But I also see so many ponies from all trots of life, brought together by love. Cranky searched all across this great land of ours to find Matilda... ...and no matter what obstacles kept them apart, love would finally bring them together, just as it has brought all of us together now. If it weren't for everypony in this room, and many more who couldn't be here today, Cranky and Matilda's lives wouldn't be as full and vibrant as they are! Milestone #4: They Do! | character1 = Matilda | character2 = Cranky Doodle | character3 = Agent Sweetie Drops | cost = 700 | timer1 = 30m | timer2 = 45m | timer3 = 15m | outro = They did it! They said "I do!" Awwwwwwww... True love's the BEST! }}'Mayor Mare' : Then I'm proud to say... I now pronounce you jack and jenny! 'Dr. Hooves' : ... Oh! (AHEM) "OF COURSE! Those... ah... 'flameless fireworks's needed LOVE to ignite! HOW COULD I HAVE MISSED IT?!" (I say, ladies ~~ that WAS what I was supposed to have said, wasn't it?) 'Bon Bon' : Close enough to keep history on track, Doc. Thanks for playing your part.) 'Lyra Heartstrings' : (Yeah! If you hadn't let us replace your fireworks with those quantum-entanglement gems, they never would've activated like that ~~ and the time loop might never have been broken!) 'Dr. Hooves' : (Too true, Lyra... too true. But, much as I'm always eager to help you two repair the timestream in secret... how can we be sure this won't keep happening?) 'Bon Bon' : (We don't have to be sure, Doc... we have to be ready. History MAY repeat itself again... but if it does, you can count on the Agents of S.M.I.L.E. to make sure it stays in one piece!) 'Lyra Heartstrings' : (I'll say... And if we're doing our job right... you may never even know we were doing it in the first place! Heehee!) Community Community Helpers 'Twilight' : Aww.. You know something, girls? We may not have made it to the wedding on time, but we are SO lucky to live in this town. I love you all! 'Rainbow Dash' : Ow! That's where the bugbear bit me, Twilight! 'Twilight''' : Oops. Sorry! Gallery 00conversation.jpg 01conversation.jpg 02conversation.jpg 03conversation.jpg SLiceLife.PNG SliceOfLife.PNG bring 45weddingbells.png Endofanothersliceoflife.png Category:Limited Time Story Category:Mega Events